


Just Tell Me Where They Go

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [106]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gallavich, Gen, Inappropriate questions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Remember that episode were Carl wanted to know where the gay wieners go? Can you make a fic were Carl asks Mickey and Ian that question and Mickey is like excuse me? Thanks I absolutely LOVE your stuff bless you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me Where They Go

It was late afternoon in the Gallagher house and Mickey and Ian were sat at the kitchen table eating lunch.

It was summer, and the kids were all out doing their thing and Fiona had a job to go to. Some days they could actually get the house to themselves.

Not today though, with Carl home for the afternoon. Ian made him a sandwich, because he was too lazy to make his own and just sat and stared at Ian's instead of asking for one.

He had been watching Ian and Mickey closely, trying to figure things out. They acted like Fiona had when she was with Jimmy, and kind of like Lip and Mandy or Karen, so they probably were just like them.

But was Ian gay?

No one ever really _said_ he was, and Ian didn't admit that Mickey was his boyfriend, but they slept in the same bed, and Ian thought Mickey smelled good, so he must love him.

So maybe he could answer the question properly, the one that had been bugging him for a while.

"So you guys are like, gay, right?" he asked out of the blue.

Mickey's eyebrows shot up and Ian smiled. As Mickey looked over at him Ian just shrugged and nodded over to Carl.

"Well Mick?" he said and Mickey just glared at him.

He turned to the younger Gallagher and huffed out loudly. "Yeah, why you askin'?" he said gruffly. 

"Just wondering," Carl said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

He chewed it up and swallowed, looking back over at the two of them.

"So where do your wieners go?" he asked and Mickey nearly choked as Ian sucked his lips between his teeth to stop from laughing.

"Excuse me?" Mickey asked, looking over with wide eyes at Carl who was completely straight faced.

"Gay wieners, where do they _really_ go?" he asked.

Ian just broke into laughter at the stunned look on Mickey's face, a face that was now flushing pink.

"I have to know," he said.

"Why do you have to know _that_?" Ian said as he chuckled.

"Well do the dicks like, open or-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no, nope, nothing goes _in_ the dick," Mickey said.

"So where?" Carl asked and Mickey rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Dicks go in the ass kid," Mickey said as he took a big bite out of his sandwich. 

Carl's brow furrowed, "really?"

"Why didn't you just watch some fucking porn on the internet?" Mickey said through his mouthful.

Carl shook his head. "We share a computer, Fiona might think I'm gay."

Mickey shrugged, "you know how to clear the history?" Carl shook his head and Mickey chuckled. "I'll show you."

"Great, you're going to show my brother how to hide all his weird porn," Ian said.

"Awesome," Carl said.

"Or you could blame it on your brother," Mickey grinned.

"Leave me out of this," Ian said.

"We done now? Can we stop talking about this shit?" Mickey said.

Carl nodded and Mickey seemed to relax a little. Only, it took more than that to get Carl to stop asking questions.

"Does shit get stuck on your dick?" he asked and the two boys just groaned and Mickey clapped his hands to his face.

"That's enough for today I think," Ian said. "Carl, go and do whatever it is you do, _please_?"

Carl shrugged, getting up from the table and heading out. Mickey gave Ian a glare.

"I blame you," he said.

Ian laughed, leaning in to kiss Mickey's cheek. At least every day wasn't this eventful.


End file.
